


Roslin's Little Helper

by Socket



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Lee volunteers to help with Santa's grotto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roslin's Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** BSG don't do christmas, but if they did... this still wouldn't happen!

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I offered to help out," Lee says.

"Nonsense," Laura dismisses. "You look adorable," she exclaims and tugs at his green felt elf hat, grinning broadly.

"I feel stupid!" Lee declares, pulling at the tight-fitting costume and scratching behind his pointy prosthetic ear.

"Think of the children," Laura implores.

Lee grimaces. "Why do I have the feeling you're getting some kind of sadistic pleasure from this?"

"Because I am?" Laura offers.

He grins, then asks hopefully. "They don't, by any chance, have a sexy Mother Clause outfit that you could wear, do they?"

Laura quirks her eyebrow, leans close to him and lowers her voice. "Do this for me, Captain, and when the kids go home, you can visit my quarters and find out."

Lee holds her gaze, almost breathless. "Where are the little cherubs?" he asks.

Roslin laughs and points in the direction of the grotto they have set-up on _Colonial One_.

Lee obediently turns and heads toward the grotto.

Laura folds her arms across her chest, staring after her Captain Apollo; glad she hired the slinky Mother Clause outfit after all.


End file.
